Eu só comecei a perder
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Angeldrak2805 [Quando a dor e tragédias destruem o amor e o adeus está se aproximando, é hora de dar a volta e nunca é tarde demais para se desculpar].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ****Eu só comecei a perder ~~**

31 de dezembro de 2008 às 9:00 am

A bela jovem com cabelos pretos, pele branca só comparável com 1,70 de altura de neve e olhos bela figura que tem duas jóias de ametista e inveja de outro deusa, vestindo uma luz azul capri e halter pescoço blusa que se agarrou a sua cintura e sandálias pretas arrumou suas roupas e confirmou que tudo estava pronto para o vôo.

Um jovem alto 20s físico médio, cabelo preto com flashes azuis, dois olhos que eram o mar revolto e agora eram opacos também foram escondidos por um processo lento, que deu um toque intelectual tinha uma aura enigmática que o fez viril irresistível subir as escadas o mais rápido que seus pés lhe deu, quando eu chegar ao quarto 507 e bateu na porta pedindo aos céus que eu espero que não era tarde demais:

Quem? - Disse uma voz suave que pertence a uma menina

Serviço de quartos - disse o jovem mudando de tom.

Eu respondi a menina.

Ela abriu a porta e ficou chocado

Eriol - a menina disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Tomoyo - pronunciado Eriol.

Vá embora eu não quero te ver - Tommy disse fechando a porta.

Não, eu não vou sair daqui até você me ouvir - disse Eriol interpondo o pé na porta.

Ok, você tem um segundo ... você é apenas ir agora - disse Tomoyo sentindo novamente lamentar aqueles imenso desejo.

Não - respondeu ela com Eriol desafio e entrar na sala.

Eriol GO GO - Ametista disse, apontando para a porta.

Eriol se sentou em um banquinho ignorando totalmente as palavras de ametista,

Tomoyo Eriol estava prestes a responder quando eu levar um violão e começou a tocar uma música e, em seguida, sua voz máscula voz foi ouvida enchendo os ouvidos de ametista

**_Por que você não beijar na alma_** **  
****_quando ainda havia_** **  
****_porque a vida abrase_** **  
****_quando teve_**

Mente de Eriol e Tommy passou as cenas daquele dia que você ficou noiva

Tomoyo, o que acontece é que eu gosto muito de você, eu gosto de você desde o dia em que entrar na sala de aula e vi que era como uma deusa - disse Eriol

Tomoyo não acreditou quantas vezes ele havia sonhado que ele diria isso, não acho que eu tinha que estar sonhando estava tão feliz.

Eriol muchisisisisimo Eu gosto de você também - Tomoyo disse, as bochechas coradas um tom carmim.

Eriol olhou para ela e estava trazendo seu rosto perto do dela estava morrendo de vontade de provar seus lábios e assim que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce e suave, a linguagem do Eriol pediu permissão para entrar na boca de ametista e lábios dando lugar abriu um beijo apaixonado, mas seus pulmões gritavam por oxigênio e embora ambos tinham a parte.

**_E eu não sabia_** **  
****_Como você machucou_** **  
****_e eu não sabia_** **  
****_o mal para mim_**

Os olhos de Tommy foram inundados com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e caiu no chão para machucá-la como Eriol, ele a amava mais do que tudo no mundo e não queria fazê-la sofrer, em seguida, ambos voltaram a memória daquele dia que nesta situação tinha

Eriol, que seus pais morreram em um acidente no vôo por aqui: desculpe - disse Tommy com grande tristeza ver como Eriol rasgou a alma com cada palavra.

Co ... Co mo ... dizer não, você não me contou uma mentira - Eriol disse com um nó na garganta que o impedia de respirar.

... - Tommy não sabe o que dizer apenas o abracei como se sua vida dependesse disso.

**_Como é que eu nunca percebi_** **  
****_já não sorriu_** **  
****_e antes de desligar a luz_** **  
****_você não disse nada_** **  
****_Deixe que ele te amo escapou_** **  
****_Eu tinha chegado o dia_** **  
****_Eu não sentia mais_** **  
****_que já não te machucar_**

Eriol Depois disso, qualquer alteração e que a dor era mais forte do que o amor e começou a destruir lentamente até o adeus era iminente.

**_Dediquei-me a perder_** **  
****_e estava ausente nos momentos_** **  
****_eles se foram para sempre_** **  
****_Dediquei-me a não ver_** **  
****_e me tranquei no meu mundo_** **  
****_e você não pode parar_** **  
****_E afastou-se mil vezes_** **  
****_e quando você voltar_** **  
****_Eu tinha perdido você para sempre_** **  
****_e eu queria parar_** **  
****_Então eu descobri_** **  
****_já parecia diferente_** **  
****_Eu só comecei a perder_** **  
****_Eu só comecei a perder_**

Eriol mudança após a tragédia tornou-se mais reservada se esqueceu de que alguém estava tentando ajudar e que machucá-lo dessa maneira, ele tornou-se frio e vácuo foi gradualmente esquecendo Tommy e trancando-se em seu mundo, não havia mais Tommy e Eriol, Tommy tentar compreendê-lo tem tempo a cada dia é Eriol disse que precisava de tempo, mas que frieza Eriol para sua alma rasgou em seu peito como um punhal e gradualmente coberto Eriol frio também a sua alma, até que não doeu tanto que ele não tocá-la para não olhar para ela e, em seguida, uma noite chegou mais cedo Eriol queria pedir desculpas por todo o tempo que doeu foi o esquecido eo mundo mais egoísta egoísta, mas quando veio apenas viu o olhar vazio que Tommy eo beijo na bochecha sinal de adeus.

**_Por que você não me encher_** **  
****_quando ainda havia tempo_** **  
****_porque eu não conseguia entender_** **  
****_o que até agora eu entendo_** **  
****_Que você era tudo para mim_** **  
****_e que eu era cego_** **  
****_depois de sair_** **  
****_esse maldito ego_**

Depois que Eriol desculpe, você odeia o idiota me senti mais idiota do mundo, ele se sentiu estúpido e arrependimento. Uma noite, ele decidiu que iria tentar pedir-lhe perdão, mas não perdoam, eu sabia que era tarde, mas não custa nada tentar o mesmo estava perdido, sem ele não era nada e ele se amaldiçoou por ter descoberto tão tarde e não havia naquele quarto de hotel fazendo o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

**_Dediquei-me a perder_** **  
****_e estava ausente nos momentos_** **  
****_eles se foram para sempre_** **  
****_Dediquei-me a não ver_** **  
****_e me tranquei no meu mundo_** **  
****_e você não pode parar_** **  
****_E afastou-se mil vezes_** **  
****_e quando você voltar_** **  
****_Eu tinha perdido você para sempre_** **  
****_e eu queria parar_** **  
****_Então eu descobri_** **  
****_já parecia diferente_** **  
****_Eu só comecei a perder_** **  
****_Eu só comecei a perder_**

Tommy Perdoe-me por ser tão estúpido e não valor a si mesmo o suficiente - depois de dizer isto Quarto Eriol aposentou o pior sentimento do mundo idiota por ter perdido.

Tommy não podia acreditar que ela ainda o amava e sentia falta dele que ela precisava ouvir descobriu que ainda o amava, correu para identificá-lo com a cabeça para baixo e gritar:

Eriol I PERDOE-ME MAS POR FAVOR NÃO cerca, não é nova

Eriol correu para ela e abraçou-a com toda a força que tinha, mas tentando não machucar, então o beijo como ele perdeu o gosto de seus lábios.

Eu te amo Hime - Eriol disse.

Eu também Eriol - Ametista respondeu.

Naquela época, Eriol se ajoelhou com um anel e antes de tudo, o hotel disse

Hime gostaria que sua vida seja este poeta boêmio louco que morre e vive para você.

Sim, se eu desejo com todo meu coração - disse Tommy, enquanto Eriol colocou o anel de noivado no dedo indicador direito de ametista e beijou novamente e os aplausos e parabéns tocou portado o hotel.

Eu te amo - ambos disseram entre o beijo.


End file.
